


Simple Suds

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Showers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: After an exhausting hunt, a brilliant idea pops into your head. Why hadn't you thought of sharing a shower with Sam Winchester before?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 39





	Simple Suds

Your fingers dig into a spot on your neck as you walk into your room for the night, the pads of your fingertips pressing hard into a sore muscle that has you  _ thisclose _ to letting out a moan. You drop your backpack onto the table tucked into the corner of your motel room with a thud, rolling your shoulders to lessen the feeling of tightness. Your whole body was sore thanks to the werewolf who rammed you into multiple trees as you chased it around the woods. 

You also felt the building headache behind the backs of your eyes and you’re grateful for the ibuprofen you stashed into your bag before heading out. You were covered in bruises, blood, and guts and your partner wasn’t in any better shape. Sam Winchester enters the room behind you, his tall frame dwarfing the door frame before he drags his feet across the carpet. You can see the split lip and steadily bleeding cut above his right eyebrow from where you stood. 

The harsh yellow from the ugly motel lights casted over the darkened, damp spots littering his brown hair and you were certain that it was werewolf blood. There were dark circles underneath Sam’s eyes, deepened further after this rough hunt. You didn’t need to check yourself in the mirror to know that you were probably sporting the same circles. This was a tiring hunt, both physically and mentally. The werewolf hiding right under your noses and then luring you out into an embarrassing cat and mouse chase in the dark woods. All you wanted now was a hot shower and 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep and if you play your cards right, maybe you can make sure Sam is with you for both.

You lift up your arms, stretching out the sore muscles that made themselves known with little pops and cracks as you moved around. Multiple spots on your back flare up a little, the bit of discomfort causing you to cry out a little as Sam drops his bookbag near the door. 

You watch as your boyfriend shucks off his jacket, Sam poking at the large blood spots the werewolf’s body left on the fabric before he bends down and shoves it into his pack. 

“Hey,” You call out once Sam stands up to his full height. “Are you up for a shower?” 

Sam looks over his shoulder to shoot you a smirk before he pulls at the hem of his dirty blue flannel. “Do I stink that bad?” 

“We both stink, don’t take it personally.” You laugh. 

“You can head to the shower first,” Sam sighs, rolling his shoulders to ease his back muscles as he speaks. “I can catch the next one.” 

He makes his way toward the bed in the center of the room, sitting on top of the covers to kick off his mud caked boots. You smile at his offer, charmed at the way he gave up the shower knowing that the motel’s hot water gets a bit temperamental after the first five minutes. 

“Instead of waiting for the next one,” You start, carefully watching Sam to see his reaction. “Why don’t you join me?”

Sam’s head pops up at your suggestion, his eyebrows raised at what is honestly an unplanned idea. You have never thought of sharing the shower with a partner before but after today’s hunt you wanted to both relax and be close to Sam. Showering together might hit two birds with one stone. 

Sam peers at you through a few clumped strands of brown hair, the left corner of his mouth pulled up into a knowing smirk. “You sure?”

“Come on, Winchester. I’ve got some hard to reach spots.” 

Sam’s laugh comes out as a low rumble. He pushes himself off the mattress and strides over to stand in front of you. 

His hands circle around your waist, pulling you in close to his body. You mold yourself into his chest ignoring the rank smell of wet grass, drying blood, and flesh. 

“I’m happy to help.” He presses a chaste kiss on your lips, the soft pressure causing you to smile. Sam always seems to take careful measures when it comes to you. 

“Don’t get your hopes up on getting lucky though.” You say, your words ghosting across Sam’s lips. Your hands rub up and down the wide expanse of his back as you tip your head back and look into his multi-colored eyes. “My body might be too tired for actual shower sex.” 

Sam laughs again and this time you feel the rumble against your chest. “Fair enough. I’m not sure if I can hold up through shower sex either.” 

“Noted.” You surge up onto the balls of your feet to give Sam another kiss before stepping out of his arms. “Let’s get started.”

You take Sam’s hand and tug on it as you make your way toward the bathroom. You flip on the light switch once you usher Sam inside of the medium sized room, yellow fluorescent lighting bouncing off of the broken and stained tiles. You let go of Sam’s massive hand, walking a few steps away from him to stand near the tub. You twist the slightly rusted knobs to get the water running, holding your hand underneath the stream to adjust the temperature to where it would feel right to the both of you. 

Once the water was hot enough for your liking, you stood up straight to look back at the hunter accompanying you. Your mouth seems to dry up at the sight that awaits you, your heart picking up speed as you realize that Sam’s halfway undressed.

Sam’s shirtless, his flannel and undershirt bundled in a heap on the floor, and is already pushing his jeans down his long legs. You can see his toned biceps flexing as he moves his arms, small dark bruises sprinkled near his shoulder blades and forearms. Sam hops out of his pants once the denim is pooled around his ankles, naked except for the underwear sitting low on his hips. 

He catches you looking at him, a knowing smile forming on his face as you blatantly take in your fill of his bare skin. “You’re just gonna stand there, Y/N?”

Sam’s questions rips you out of your daze, your eyes finally reaching his face and noticing the smug grin on his lips. You roll your eyes at him and start to unbuckle your belt to catch up to Sam’s state of undress. As you peel off your shoes, jeans, and shirts, Sam steps closer to you, shuffling over to the tub to test out the rushing water. 

“Good pressure.” Sam comments, pulling the daisy patterned shower curtain back until it hugs the opposite wall. 

You’re working on the hooks of your bra when you hear Sam groan behind you. The hooks finally detach when you glance over your shoulder, a naked Sam standing underneath the stream of hot water filling your vision. You hesitate for a second, appreciating the way Sam rolls his neck under the showerhead, water droplets racing down every curve of his body. 

“Why haven’t I suggested this earlier?” You say aloud, the awe in your voice obvious even in your ears. Sam chuckles as the stream beats down his back. He lifts up his right hand to wave you into the shower, droplets flying out and narrowly missing you. 

Your hands now move quickly as they drag the bra straps down your arms and off, dropping them right beside Sam’s gray boxer briefs on the floor. Your panties follow suit, your foot already in the tub by the time it hits the ground.

You crowd in around Sam, trying to get yourself under the spray of hot water, your arms circling around his slim waist. Sam does the same, his arms covering a sliver of your bare back pressing you close against his skin. He starts to move his body, maneuvering your bodies so that the water can fall on the both of you. The water rains down on your head, your hair getting soaked as you and Sam stay still to soak up the warmth. 

The heat travels through your body and starts to loosen up the tight spots and soothe the aching bruises you earned during this hunt. Sam’s hands move to cover a patch on your upper back, his fingers kneading into the muscle he can find. You move your head from out under the spray, blinking away the beads of water trailing down your face.

You look up to see Sam’s face, noticing that the water was washing away the blood and crud from his hair and skin. You lift your hand to rub your thumb at the cut above his eyebrow and wipe away the remaining blood from it. Sam hisses at the sting, moving his head so that only his hair was caught in the jet of water. 

The hand tending to Sam’s cut glides up to rake your fingers through his damp locks. You can feel how matted some of the strands had become due to the dried blood and gunk from the werewolf. You suddenly get an idea as Sam’s eyes close, letting you work your hand through this scalp. 

“Can I wash your hair?” You ask.

One of Sam’s honey colored eyes opens at the sound of your question, his eyebrow raised in its own question. 

“You want to wash my hair?” Sam’s doubt is loud even under the rush of the stream. 

“Yeah,” You smile, your other hand joining the first one in your boyfriend’s hair. “It’ll feel good. I promise.” 

Sam watches you for a second, his eyes just lingering on your face as your fingers continue to gently rake across his scalp. He finally shrugs after a few moments, grunting his agreement before tipping his head even further back into the flow from the shower head. 

“Awesome.” You breathe out, slipping your hands out of Sam’s now saturated hair. You take a step back, removing yourself completely from the warmth of the falling water. The cool air makes your shiver, goosebumps suddenly appearing on your skin. You ignore the feeling as you look around the tiny area for any shampoo bottles. 

On a longer hunt, you would stash your own shampoo in your bag but since this was a quick one you didn’t feel the need to bring one. Now you hope this motel was one of the ones that comes stocked with toiletries. Checking the shower, you can’t see any of those familiar mini plastic bottles, and you can’t help but feel disappointed. You wanted to help Sam relax a little and it seemed like that might not happen today. 

You give the shower another cursory glance before poking your head out from behind the shower curtain to see the small shampoo and conditioner bottles huddled near the corner of the sink. They were set behind two covered bars of soap, the rectangles surrounded by paper bearing the motel’s hideous logo. You hop out of the tub to grab them, quickly stepping on the cold tiled floor and rushing back to feel the warmth of the plastic tub under your feet.

You place your findings on the edge of the tub, picking up the shampoo once you’re certain that none of the bottles will roll off of their perch. The top of the bottle snicks open when you push on it, the scent of mint filling your nostrils. 

“Hey,” You say, your left hand nudging at Sam’s hip. You hold up the plastic container so Sam can see and then use your finger to make a circle in the air. “Turn around so I can get this on you.” 

Sam does as you ask, turning until his wide back fills your vision. You start to squeeze the liquid out of the plastic and into your open palm, a dollop of shampoo coating your hand, before placing the bottle down and rubbing your hands together. The shampoo lathers a little between your palms and you step forward to coat Sam’s brown hair with the soaping liquid. 

Sam lets out a long hum as your hands run over the edge of his hairline all the way down to the ends of his now darkened locks, bubbles and a thin shimmering layer of shampoo covering the blood, knots, and clumps of meat. 

You repeat the motion a few times, making sure to circle around and cover the hair near the nape of his neck. You do it gently, concentrating on just passing your hands over missed spots, as Sam continues to let out content grunts and moans. Finally sinking your fingers into his hair, your fingernails softly scratching at his scalp, creating a sudsy lather. 

Sam hums underneath your touch, his head pressing up against your palm as you work over his hair. HIs natural reaction causes you to smile, a little surprised to see how fast Sam melted under the intimate attention. You wouldn’t have guessed that Sam would like to have his hair played with but you can probably gather that Sam didn’t know that either. 

Sam starts to follow your movements as you continue to scrub at his head, his eyelids fluttering as the water cascades down the front of his body. Thick foam gathered on the surface of his hair and you slide your fingers out of his strands before landing on his shoulders. You carefully lift yourself onto your toes to reach Sam’s ear. 

“Turn around so we can wash this out.” You say, taking a slow step back so Sam can do what you say. 

Sam lifts his head so that it isn’t tilted back anymore and ducks his head underneath the stream of water. You watch as the water causes the shampoo to run down his hair. Sam raises his arms to scrub at his scalp, quieter moans of contentment leaving his throat as he works. 

You pick up the wrapped bar of new soap that the motel provided every day, peeling away the soaked paper until you have a small white rectangle sliding along the palm of your hand. Wishing you had a loofah of some sort you place the bar of soap against Sam’s skin, sweeping the bar over his chest. 

Bubbles trail behind the soap as you pass it all over his pecs, his sides and over the ridges of his defined abs. Your hands are already near the dip of his hip and left leg when his voice fills the shower space. 

“This feels nice.” Sam smiles, his massive hand wrapping around your hand holding the soap. He doesn't stop your movements, just joins you as you lather up the tops of his toned thighs and crotch. 

You look up at him with your own smile, your free hand scrubbing at his chest so that foam covers most of his skin. “I don’t want to say I told you so but…” You shrug innocently before setting the soap down on the edge. 

Your hands slip and slide over his soapy skin, spreading the suds around before kneading at the dark bruises littered around his chest and arms. Sam groans as you massage at the painful knots, maneuvering his body so that the hot spray hits the side of his arm and washes off the soap from his bottom half of his torso. 

You move along with him, feeling the heat from the water as it flows down your right side. You help him wash off the soap from his body, your fingers stopping every now and then to dig into a tight muscle underneath his skin. 

“Conditioner next?” Sam’s question breaks you out of your focus, your hands still moving along the lines of his body even as you look up into his eyes. 

“Hmmm?” The warmth of the shower is loosening up your own muscles, the soreness lessening under the water. 

Sam points at the small bottle of conditioner before speaking again. “We’re doing conditioner next, right?” 

“Yeah,” You answer distractedly, your eyes following a stray bead of water that’s racing down the slope of his pointed nose. You shake yourself out of the trace when it drips off. “But I wanna do your back.” 

“Really?” The way his left eyebrow quirked up shouldn’t be as hot as it was but you had to look away so that your knees wouldn’t slightly buckle. You get the bottle and press it into Sam’s hand. “I thought you wanted to wash my hair.” 

“You know me,” You say as you pick up the bar of soap again. “Always changing things up. I get your back and you get mine.” 

Sam takes a few seconds to contemplate your offer before he dips his head to kiss you. He squirts out some white conditioner before he says “Go for it.” 

Sam pivots until his chest blocks the stream of water, leaving his back exposed to you. You glide the soap over the dots of water on his skin, covering the wide expanse between his massive shoulders. There are a few bruises decorating his back too but you worry about covering his shoulders, the skin above his spine, and the space that tapers down to his small waist with frothy bubbles. 

You avoid Sam’s arms as he lathers on the conditioner, slicking back his brown locks with product so that they down fall onto his face. You run the bar over the tops of his ass, his perky bottom firm as you sneak a quick pinch. 

“Hey!” Sam jumps a little and you can’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry, it was a hard to clean spot.” 

“Pinching was not part of the deal.” You hear him grumble.

“Sorry Baby.” You rise up on your tiptoes to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw and continue to scrub the over the swell of his ass. You go as far as the back of his legs before you go back to his shoulders and rub at the sore spots near his neck. 

Sam’s head drops forward as you massage him, his happy sounds echoing across the tile. Your hands following the path you used when applying the soap, kneading at his shoulders, back, waist and even ass. You were so wrapped up in getting the kinks and knots out of Sam’s muscles, you were startled when he turned to face you again. 

“It’s your turn now, Y/N.” Sam says, wrapping a warm arm around your waist.

He presses you against his clean chest and shuffles you around so now the water is fully hitting your back. The droplets are warm against your back and the pressure digs into some sore spots you didn’t even know you had. You duck your head into the spray, letting the water fully soak your hair again. It’s when Sam slides his arm off of you that you duck out from the water, blinking away beads of water until Sam is fully in view.

He’s squeezing shampoo into his hand, his skin glistening beautifully even under the horrid fluorescent lighting. He presses up against your body again when he’s done with the bottle, surrounding your front as he runs his shampoo covered palms over your hair. Sam hums as he covers your hair with the thick liquid, his movements slow and calculated as his fingers massage at your scalp. 

You melt into Sam’s chest as he washes your hair, the warm water pounding on your back, and his steady heartbeat soothing you even further. You wouldn’t have thought the idea to shower together would be this comforting. You just had an idea you wanted to try and were grateful that you had Sam to share it with. 

You hold on to Sam’s waist as his large fingers get covered with suds, tilting your head back into the stream only when Sam tells you to. You feel the foam run off your head and only step away from the water when Sam leads you away from it. Sam already has the small bar of soap you used on him in his hand and wastes no time sliding the rectangle against your skin.

You let him soap up your collarbone, the bar grazing over your breasts, stomach, crotch and the middle of your thighs. Only the rush of water fills the silence in the bathroom but you don’t mind it at all. Your eyes droop shut at Sam’s touch, going along with his ministrations and nudges even as he slowly turns your body around. 

The water rinses the soap off of your front as Sam continues to lather up your back. His large fingers run over your shoulder blades, back, waist, and ass cheeks. His fingertips dig into some sore spots he found on your skin, his digits sliding around due to the soap. The sensation is delightful and lights up your nerves as the warm water relaxes your muscles. 

Sam’s hands wander around your body, tickling your sides or reaching around to graze your stomach, no longer focused on just your back. He helps you clean off the rest of the soap, maneuvering you so that you both stand under the shower head. He hands you the conditioner and you make quick work of it, happy to have Sam help comb the product through your hair. 

The two of you stand under the warmth even after you’re both clean and free of any soap or hair product. Sam shifts to turn the faucet and holds the shower curtain open once the water shuts off. You reluctantly peel yourself away from the chiseled man in front of you and step out of the bathtub and onto the freezing bathroom floor. The shivers go through you instantly, prompting you to go searching for a towel as Sam hops out behind you. 

You get a scratchy white motel towel wrapped around you once you find them, handing one off to the tall hunter. Sam crowds into your personal space as he takes it, pressing a deep kiss onto your lips. 

“That was really nice.” He says, breath still ghosting around your mouth before he moves away. 

“I have good ideas sometimes.” You tease, smiling at Sam as he towels off his soaked hair. “We have to find a way to work that into our everyday schedule.” 

Sam’s answering smile is bright and your heart skips a beat. “Trust me, I’ll find a way.” 


End file.
